


Enough Podfic

by Astrid_Goes_For_A_Spin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "Goodbye Barry", (pre-Thinker), Barry is a drama queen, Barry is actually still really scared of Zom and the Reverse-Flash, Barry's still worrying about what happened to Linda Carter, Did anybody else notice he stopped vibrating his face and voice at the end of this scene?, Episode: s02e11 The Reverse-Flash Returns, F/M, Patty is an independent woman, Patty is really smart okay, Patty knows Barry is the Flash, The train scene, acknowledging that Barry thinks really fast, consolation prize for Patty is proof that she's right, he totally did it on purpose, he's pretty traumatized, let's be real we all know it, she's not taking this breakup lying down, that brief moment in s2 where Barry wasn't obsessed with Iris, the love interest chooses herself, the nightmares about Patty dying, typical male superhero melodrama about enemies targeting girlfriends, we're talking season 2 guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Goes_For_A_Spin/pseuds/Astrid_Goes_For_A_Spin
Summary: "Everyone's fine. It was a false alarm." Patty calls Barry, and the Flash races to her rescue. He can never allow her close enough that his enemies could hurt her, but maybe a glimpse of his face, still and clear of vibrations, just for a moment, will be enough. S2x11 "The Reverse-Flash Returns."





	Enough Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973344) by [Astrid_Goes_For_A_Spin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Goes_For_A_Spin/pseuds/Astrid_Goes_For_A_Spin). 



Text available here on the Archive and also at fanfiction.net. The podfic is linked to tumblr below. :) 

 

https://astrid-goes-for-a-spin.tumblr.com/post/175097482905/everyones-fine-it-was-a-false-alarm-patty


End file.
